Her Choice
by Kerria Flower
Summary: Ash chose to start in Johto, not Kanto if only because she didn't want to deal with Gary any day soon as he made her extremely angry. Professor Oak tried to persuade her to remain in her native region and barely succeeded, if only for the fact that Gary's way ahead and she won't be seeing him anytime soon. It was a close shave for the scientist who has plans of his own. Fem!Ash
1. Chapter 1

Her Choice

'Eh? Going to another region?' Delia gasped out. 'But why not start in Kanto honey?'

'I just can't stand him mom!' Ashley 'Ash' Ketchum swore angrily. 'He makes me so mad I just can't...ugggghhh!' she fumed, her face red from anger. 'I'll go to a region far away from him or one of these days, I might just STRANGLE that monkey!'

"She's so mad!" Delia sweatdropped.

Its always been this way since the two were...8 years old.

They met in school...

And for some reason, Gary kept picking on her, singling her out in teasing her, pulling pranks...and what-have-you, driving her daughter up the wall. At first Ash ignored him until finally, a prank war to fierce rivalry erupted to downright one-sided immense dislike on her daughter's part towards Gary.

Delia warned Professor Oak about Gary's 'clumsiness'. In psychology, if a kid likes someone, you usually do all you can to get their attention but 60% of the time, it WILL backfire...and unfortunately, Gary does like Ash but had no idea what kind of like so he makes her look at him. And the 'foot in mouth' disease tends to act in the wrong timing causing her to explode.

And so, the stunned Professor Oak gaped when he got wind that Ash will start in Johto, not Kanto.

His mind was in a whirl.

Due to a time paradox he experienced in his youth while saving Celebi from a masked poacher, he met Ash, Misty and Brock. In all those instances, he met a BOY Ash who started in Kanto. Now Delia somehow got a DAUGHTER who was so angry enough with his grandson she wanted to start in Johto just to be rid of him!

He couldn't let that happen! With Ash, the future is at stake here.

She MUST start in Kanto as two years from now, she would meet his younger self in Johto!

So the good professor tried to persuade Ash to stay in Kanto but the recent teasing made the girl so angry she couldn't be persuaded otherwise to his dismay.

Professor Oak feared for the time paradox at this rate...the fate of time lied in her hands, and his own grandson just had to make her stray from her destiny.

Then again, he can always send her on an errand there...he hoped she would do it. Only she could save Celebi and help his younger self return home, he couldn't.

xxx

At home...

'Hey Pikachu,' said Ash as at home, she has another problem. A Pikachu who didn't like her. 'How come you don't like me? I haven't done anything wrong have I?' she asked him morosely. Pikachu just huffed. 'How about you make body language on what's wrong?' Pikachu still snubbed her. 'You don't like humans?'

'Pi!'

That's a start.

'So you met a lot of bad humans and you decided everyone's the same?'

'Pi-ka.' Pikachu nodded.

'Mom and I aren't like that you know. Even Professor Oak!' Ash pointed out as Pikachu laughed airily and looked highly skeptical. 'OK, how about this...we stay together for a month in Pallet Town. Of course, I'll train you but I'll take good care of you too. You decide if you still like me when a month passed by then. Is that a deal Pika?' Pikachu looked thoughtful before agreeing. 'Alrighty!' Ash beamed. 'I'll prove to you that not all people are bad! In the meantime, you could use a little physical exercise. You're a tad chubby and that's not good for your size...you have great potential to be a speedy fighter that still packs a punch in Special Attacks. For one month, I'll train your body in order to be capable of Iron Tail and you'll be able to perform well in other physical attacks you'll learn someday but for now, our main priority is conditioning your body, especially your tail.' she said, patting his head. 'We'll start tomorrow. Today, we'll get everything we need for training!'

Pikachu nodded. He didn't mind getting stronger.

He just wondered how this clueless-looking girl will do it, really.

xxx

Next day...outside Pallet Town on a gentle slope that has many marker flags.

'OK Pikachu, muscle-building, stamina and endurance training!'

Pikachu found himself strapped to a 10kg sandbag, 'For one hour, you will do as many laps as you can up and down this slope as fast as you can! I'll rescue you when you get tired and give you Oran Berry juice. The purpose of this training is to improve the qualities I mentioned so that way, you can dish out your electric attacks as much as you like without tiring too easily! And future movesets will be just as powerful! After one hour of laps is met, I'll make that bag 20 kg! Then after being able to run another lap, we will begin using the sandbags to train your tail!'

Pikachu shivered. These 10 kg is already taxing on him, the next one will be 20?!

He whimpered.

He definitely regretted munching for days on an apple tree now...when Ash added, 'Don't worry. As motivation, I'll physically train too so I can withstand our pokemon journey without tiring too easily. I'll physically work out too!' OK? She even strapped the same sandbags to her back and nearly keeled over from the weight and she winced.

She then yelled, 'Start!' he ran as fast as he could on the course, but could not last long. She would run to him and give him cold Berry Juice that gave him strength again and this was their routine for days. His meals were sliced berries and salads and MooMoo Milk as he's on a weight-loss program with healthy vitamins, and her mother enjoyed babying him a lot...after Delia borrowed a Chansey to fix their sore muscles at the end of the day. While he runs, Ash does squatting exercises which she said, was to improve her own leg muscles, and push-ups to improve her physical conditioning.

Her mother is really nice...and Ash treats him well. It took a month for him to lose his weight and gain the stamina needed to finally be able to run one lap carrying that 10kg sandbag without getting winded. He worked real hard even without Ash knowing...when she sleeps at night.

She was proud of him getting strong in such a short time. Now for the 20kg benchmark next...

Unbeknownst to him, Ash cheated by putting 30 on his back. And Pikachu forgot that he was to decide in a month whether he stays with her or not. Poor Pikachu struggled...and it took him two months to accomplish.

By then Ash stockpiled a lot of small rocks.

For six hours after breakfast, he would weightlift with his tail tied to a 10kg sandbag. After lunch, he would use his tail to deflect rocks she throws at him. When his tail glowed a few days later, Ash looked ecstatic.

'We're getting there Pikachu!' Ash chimed. 'Once your tail fully glows, it'll be powerful enough to be able to use Iron Tail! Pikachu beamed at that. This hellish workout was worth it! 'Let's do more training until your tail fully glows! According to training logs, the more a pokemon uses Iron Tail, the more experience the tail gains until it takes on a mirage of a metal tail as a sign of complete mastery.' she explained. A day later, his tail fully glowed with focused energy in it.

She took him to a small boulder big enough for three people to sit on.

'Now, use Iron Tail on that Boulder!' Pikachu did so and smashed the rock. 'All that hard work is worth it eh?' Ash grinned at her partner. 'I can take you to new heights and be the strongest Pikachu ever if you stay with me, you know?' she told him. 'Do you like how you feel right now after one heck of a work?' Pikachu made it clear he liked how strong he got. 'See? I'm a good trainer and I'm real nice!' she beamed.

Pikachu accepted her as his Trainer. He lost weight in a healthy way, gained muscle and power.

'So you and Pikachu leaving now Ash?' Professor Oak asked his one-time pupil as Ash wanted Pikachu to get looked over before they leave.

'Yeah. Pikachu and I will go to Johto as planned after we did some serious training together.' Ash chirped. 'See how healthy he is now compared to how chubby he used to be?' she said while cuddling Pikachu in her arms.

'Yes, he lost a good few unhealthy pounds. When I found him, he looked like someone inflated him with air!' Professor Oak agreed with her as he began doing medical check-up. 'And I can see his front and rear legs, as well as his muscles on his rear end got stronger. What were you two doing these past couple months?'

'Well, muscle, stamina, and endurance training with sandbags and rock-deflecting exercise to strengthen the tail for the Iron Tail attack.' Ash chimed. 'And by dealing with that grueling program, Pikachu's mental strength, willpower and perseverance improved in spades too.'

'If only my grandson is as smart as you with his Squirtle.' said Professor Oak with a chuckle. 'But he was confident due to type advantage even though it's justified but Starters are Starters for a reason. They're 1 year old babies weaned enough to know only one attack!'

'Huh, what an idiot.' Ash scoffed in disdain.

'So Ash, why not stay in Kanto?' Professor Oak asked her.

'No.'

'Come on, you won't see Gary for a VERY LONG WHILE.' Professor Oak persuaded her. 'He used a car remember? He's way ahead of you now and for all I know he's probably in Vermilion City by now! You really won't see him for a looong while! Trainers must start with their native regions to gain experience before tackling foreign territory. It's to say teaching maturity, you get what I mean?'

'I won't get to see that jerk for a while?' Ash narrowed her eyes.

'Well, at least until the Indigo League! Whaddya say?' Pikachu wondered what was the cause of the foul mood between her and this Gary person. She clearly disliked him.

'...fine, I'll stay here.' Professor Oak sighed in relief. 'As long as I don't have to deal with him for a long time until the Indigo League!'


	2. A First Victory

A First Victory

South Viridian Forest, Route 1...

'Let's see...let's catch a new friend before we go to Pewter Gym.' said Ash. She left town dressed in a maroon cropped jacket, a pink dress, a light brown pokebelt containing six pokeballs. One was Pikachu's that still has a lightning sticker on it and a pouch at the rear containing more pokeballs. She carries a backpack of her necessities...and a wagon that she pushes containing sandbags and rope. 'I want to catch a Flying-Type, Grass-Type, Water-Type, Fire-Type, Fighting and a Normal-Type.' she told him. 'I don't believe in battles based on type advantage and disadvantage...I believe more in ability of an individual.' she quipped. 'Let's explore Route 1 shall we?' she chirped as she let Pikachu walk down on the ground for more exercises.

In Route 1, she scoped the pokemon in the area, but wasn't interested in Rattata, and caught a Sandshrew before leaving for Viridian City on foot...with poor Sandshrew made to run on all fours with a 10kg sandbag on his back as Ash ran, not walked. They skipped the Viridian Gym with little spending on Ash's inventory for the Northern Viridian Forest where there's more variety.

She caught a Pidgeotto, and tied his feet to a 20kg sandbag made to stay 10 feet up in the air while traveling...and it took two weeks on foot to leave the forest.

'OK guys, we'll train outside Pewter City.' Ash chirped. 'I'll teach you moves we can cram in one week. One or two moves probably.' she said.

'Pikachu, you will learn Agility and Extreme Speed two of which are easily achievable with your current condition.' Ash told Pikachu. 'Pidgeotto, show me the moves you currently know.' it knew Gust, Quick, Sand and Wing Attack, Whirlwind and Double-Edge. 'Not bad for a Pidgeotto! You'll learn Air Slash and Tailwind! Sandshrew, what do you currently know?' Sandshrew showed her Dig, Scratch, Defense Curl, Sand Attack, Rapid Spin, Fury Swipes and Swift. 'You'll learn Magnitude, and Sand Tomb! We'll begin now and we'll end in a week! You'll learn more depending on how fast you learn this week!'

'Pika!'

'Geot!'

Sandshrew nodded.

They trained for a week with Pidgeotto learning quicker than his peers, so on the fifth day, Acrobatics was added to his list while Pikachu and Sandshrew barely made it in time. They rested for one day in the Pokémon Center.

'Hey, you.' Ash looked up to see a cold boy with purple hair, jacket and black pants. 'I want a match.'

'Hey hey, all my pokemon are with Nurse Joy you know.' said Ash wryly. 'What brought this on?'

'I saw you not far from the city, with your pokemon carrying sand bags.' said the boy. 'Since you seem to be a serious trainer, I want a match.'

'Well, as soon as they're out.' said Ash, glancing at the room behind Nurse Joy's desk. 'I'm Ash Ketchum. I live in Pallet Town not far from here.' she said, introducing herself. 'What about you?'

'I'm Paul from Sinnoh, Veilstone City.' said Paul.

'Wow, and you're starting in a region far away from home?' Ash mused in astonishment. 'Aren't the breeds there stronger than here?'

'Kanto is merely a training ground.' said Paul. Ash wondered why is he so cold at just age 10.

'Heee...'

Soon, Nurse Joy came out.

'Ash Ketchum?' she called out as Ash stood up and went to the desk. 'Your pokemon are in good condition but I've never seen a Pikachu that's all muscle before...' she commented. 'What did you do for him to be like that?'

'Oh, running laps while carrying sandbags on his back and I trained his tail too for three months.' said Ash. 'He was so chubby when I got him, it was to shed off those unhealthy pounds before I started my journey.'

'Oh my!' Nurse Joy giggled. 'I've never seen a chubby Pikachu either...was it cute?'

'He's adorable but being chubby for his size is unhealthy so the cuteness factor has to go.' the two females laughed. Pikachu grumbled in protest. 'Don't worry Pikachu, you're still cute but grew manly!'

xxx

'Two on two battle.' said Paul as Ash agreed.

'Pikachu, go!' Ash ordered as Pikachu got off her shoulder. Paul threw a pokeball forward, releasing Bulbasaur.

'Bulbasaur, Standby for battle!' Paul commanded as they both said, 'Begin!'

'Pikachu, Agility!'

'Bulbasaur, Spin and Vine Whip!' Paul barked as Bulbasaur threw himself forward and spun with his whips out, hitting Pikachu.

'Recover your balance by backflipping, jump up and Iron Tail!'

'Dodge it!' Paul ordered as Bulbasaur barely dodged that and the attack grazed him. 'Leech Seed!'

'Dodge that and Iron Tail sideways!' Pikachu jumped out of the way and tried again. The attack connected this time, sending Bulbasaur flying five feet away.

'Get up!' Paul ordered. 'Synthesis followed by Grass Knot!'

'What?!' Ash didn't know that attack as Bulbasaur managed to ensnare Pikachu who had no idea what Grass Knot would do either. 'Crap!'

'Tackle!'

'Chaaa!' Pikachu cried in pain for that one, especially as the Bulbasaur line are known for their weight which will make Tackle very effective.

'Pikachu, Thunderbolt!'

'CHUUU!' Pikachu wanted payback!

'Get up and Synthesis!' Paul ordered as Bulbasaur struggled to do so. 'Use Vine Whip to capture Pikachu!' Bulbasaur captured Pikachu who responded with a bite, making Bulbasaur yelp in pain, letting him go. Annoyed, he smacked him for that with improvised 'vine slaps'. Pikachu growled and dished out a flying kick followed by pounding him on the head.

'Hey hey, I didn't know you knew flying kick and Pound...is that even possible?' Ash sweatdropped and the battle became a brawl out of their control.

'Stop that this instant!' Paul barked in annoyance.

'Pikachu that's a brawl, not a battle!' Ash moaned as the two pokemon are in a dust cloud of fight. 'Pikachu use Thundershock!' Paul knew that was the end when the little mouse did so.

'Tsk...Bulbasaur, return!' Paul grunted and he took out another pokemon. 'Raticate, standby for battle!' The big rodent let out a shrill 'Raticate!'

'Quick Attack!' Paul commanded as Raticate did so.

'Pikachu, Agility!' Ash called out as the two disappeared in blurring speeds but Pikachu was faster. 'Get ready with an Iron Tail on your chance!'

'Raticate, counter that Iron Tail with a timed Hyper Fang!'

'Pikachu watch out!' Ash gasped out at the battle of speeds...both trainers waited in bated breath...until Raticate proved better as Pikachu yelped in pain and Raticate quickly let go to avoid a shock. Pikachu whimpered while blowing on his tail. Pikachu glared at Raticate with teary eyes and Raticate glared back...before lunging at each other.

'Raticate, Swords Dance!'

'Pikachu, parry with Double Slap!' no need to teach that move as all pokemon can do that ANYWAY.

'You're pretty good.' Paul said with a rough smile.

'I prepared Pikachu for three months, of course he should be that good.' said Ash with a smirk. 'Pikachu, Thundershock!'

'Raticate, evade!' Raticate ran away from that one, but Pikachu widened his range and shocked Raticate unconscious. Paul glared at his unconscious Raticate before returning him and Ash picked up Pikachu.

'You did well Pika.' Ash gently picked up her tired Pokémon. 'You OK?' Pikachu whined about his tail. 'Yes yes, we'll get that fixed.'

'...you really shouldn't make foolish bonds.' Paul told her stiffly. 'The pokemon will slack off if you baby them so much.'

'Praising and befriending them isn't so bad.' said Ash. 'Because they're the only friends we got on our journey. Why not try befriending yours?'

'Hmph, ridiculous.' and Paul left. Pikachu glared at Paul's back.

'...Well, we do things differently you stiffie. You're so cold I've seen a warmer Ice Pokémon.' Ash sighed. 'Let's go to the Pokémon Center so Nurse Joy can fix that booboo.' she told Pikachu as they went back to the center to get Pikachu healed. His tail was worse off due to Hyper Fang.

Ash did her laundry that day and slept in her pjs while waiting for her clothes to dry with her Pokémon out of their pokeballs, sleeping in a preferred spot in the bedroom.

Next day...the pokemon woke up a tad early from smelling something very wrong in their room. They went near their Trainer's bed and Pikachu yanked away the blanket to see a horrifying sight and frantically woke up his Trainer with the pokemon making panicky sounds.

'What is it guys? It's so early...' Ash mumbled sleepily as she got up, but felt wet between her legs. 'Gulp! I wet my bed?!' she choked. 'No way, I'm not a toddler anymore...' she gasped in horror as she looked to see...DIFFERENTLY.

She screamed...and had to be counseled by Nurse Joy who ran into her room upon hearing her high-pitched scream of horror, waking up people in the Center..

The pains of Puberty has struck.

Ash sniffed out of trauma, waking up to THAT before taking a nice bath and fixing herself up while Chansey took away her dirty pajamas and sheets for washing.

'Why am I a girl again?' she whimpered to Pikachu who patted her head consolingly. His trainer got traumatized by the 'first step' of female adulthood as Nurse Joy put it. Humans sure have it nasty, Pokémon have it simple.

And because she was the one crying...

It was easy for Paul to see who shook up the rafters at the crack of dawn and was glad he was born a boy. Nurse Joy told everyone 'a girl just got one step closer to adulthood, that's all!' whatever caused her to scream must be one nasty step he'd rather not know if she screamed like THAT.

She had her Pokémon continue training for three more days until she challenged Brock.

xxx

Pewter Gym...

'Hello! I'm Ash Ketchum, here for a Gym Battle!' Ash called out and light opened in the dark gym, shining on a dark-skinned boy sitting in seiza on a rock close to the door.

'Welcome to Pewter Gym.' the boy greeted. 'I'm Brock, the Gym Leader and holder of the Boulder Badge. I accept your challenge.' Brock stood up as the floor not far from them opened up and parted to reveal a sandy battlefield. A referee with some semblance to him showed up as the two trainers went to their respective spots.

'The battle is between Brock the Pewter Gym Leader and Challenger Ash Ketchum...er is that really your name?' the young boy asked her skeptically, wondering what sort of parent names a girl a boy's name.

'Er, my name is Ash_ley_, I just go by Ash for short.' Ash quipped.

'Right...' the boy coughed. 'Each challenger is allowed two pokemon each and whoever defeats the other wins. Let the battle begin!'

'Onix, I choose you!' Brock called out, calling his pokemon that is just a rock given eyes, a mouth and a snake's body which was really a pile of boulders put together.

'Pikachu, you're up!' her choice got Brock in utter disbelief.

'You're making a big mistake there Ash.' Brock chided.

'I prepared Pikachu well for three months.' said Ash confidently. 'I thought of what possible Rock-type you may have and the baddest is an Onix...I trained him enough for that! Pikachu! Agility and go for the head!'

'That won't do a thing...no matter what electric attack you have in mind, it will not work!' Brock said wryly.

'Oh yeah? How about this? Pikachu, Iron Tail on the head!' came an unfamiliar order.

'A what now?!' Pikachu's tail glowed and whacked Onix on the head. The gigantic rock pokemon howled in pain before fainting. 'Onix! Unbelievable!' Brock exclaimed. 'An Electric-Type using a Steel-Type attack?!'

'Frankly anyone with a tail can do that.' said Ash wryly. 'Convenient too for a time like this!'

'O-Onix is unable to battle!' the referee choked out. 'Challenger Ash wins the first round.' he said...when Brock sighed.

'Its pointless to continue this battle.' said Brock, making a decision. 'With a Steel-type move, Rock Pokémon cannot win against that.' his other pokemon is a Geodude. If Onix howled in pain, what more about a tiny rock pokemon?

'Um, are you sure?' Ash asked Brock in disbelief.

'We Gym Leaders test Challengers about their strength and tactics Ash.' said Brock. 'Depending on their and our performance, rules can be bent a little and I decided that if you fell Onix hard on the floor with a powerful attack, that move...Iron Tail, was it? Will send my poor Geodude flying, so its pointless to continue the second battle.' he explained. 'That is why I will give you the Boulder Badge.'

'Oh, OK...I guess?' Ash blinked owlishly. She didn't expect to win out of special circumstance...


	3. An Unexpected Companion

An Unexpected Companion

'Well, that one was unexpected wasn't it Pikachu?' Ash spoke to Pikachu as they went shopping in Pokemart for supplies after getting reward money from the League through a machine that closely resembled an ATM. The reward money for defeating Brock was big...

'Brock! Why is the money so big?!' Ash gasped in disbelief as she got paid 15000 pokedollars. This much was how much her mother makes in a week due to her restaurant business.

'Well, you defeated my Onix in ten seconds along with my sound judgment they agreed on, as all battles are monitored by the league.' Brock told her. 'I guess I should tell you. Since you quickly defeated me and by mentioning you prepared three months, they must have seen it fit to give you this award.' he explained. 'The longer you take, the lower the money gets. Its why trainers your age are sometimes still reliant on their families for financial support but that's not public knowledge. I only allowed you to know as you are clearly a high-level trainer and I can trust you to keep quiet about that.' he said with a wink. 'Oh, I gotta warn you about the Cerulean Gym...they just give away their Cascade Badges since the Gym Leaders, the three Sensational Sisters are more interested in their Water Ballet shows than being Gym Leaders, but they still keep to their responsibilities such as protecting Cerulean City and towns assigned under their protection.'

'Free badge and no battle means no reward money, right?' Ash asked him wryly.

'Yep.'

That was what she learned from Brock.

Ash was able to shop for supplies with no trouble at all. With the money her mother sends her combined with her reward, traveling will be comfortable. They departed for Cerulean after that.

'Say Pikachu...that kid we met, Paul was it?' Ash mused as Pidgeotto and Sandshrew are back to their 'Sandbag Training' again. 'He seems to find delight in battling strong people...I wonder how he'll react when he finds out about the Cerulean Gym eh? Oh yes, Pidgeotto, you will begin gaining experience when we go to Route 5. Sandshrew, you'll begin battle in Route 6 once the two of you are physically strong enough. Then Pikachu, route 3 and 4. We will fight every single pokemon in those Routes to gain battle experience, as well as catching new friends!' she declared. 'We'll begin now!'

They camped outside Pewter City for Pikachu's 'farming' for experience in battle. Once all pokemon are defeated in a week, they tackled Route four for another week. But before reaching the crossroads leading to an unknown mountain and Cerulean City...

'Ash! Wait up!' Ash froze and looked back to see Brock.

'Brock?!' Ash sputtered out. 'But what about the Gym?!'

'Oh, my father finally decided to come home after his unannounced disappearance.' said Brock wryly. 'And I took the opportunity to leave so he'd know how to be...responsible.'

Ash wisely stayed quiet.

'Oh, so you want to be a pokemon master too after beating your dad?'

'Heck no, I want to be a Breeder. I'm not into battles, but I'll fight if only necessary.' Brock said with a smile. 'I always wanted to be one and studied all a Breeder should know and have. But since my parents unannounced leaves, I had to take over the gym and look after what our family protects. Our domain is North Viridian Forest, Pewter City, the Caves and Caverns of this area and Route 3.'

'Heee...' Ash mused, impressed.

'So what'll you do?'

'Get a badge and be on my merry way, training Pidgeotto and Sandshrew while hopefully, finding new friends...and I also found this rare beauty around Mt. Moon too!' she chirped, holding a Moon Stone. 'I wonder what can I use this on...I was absent on Evolutionary Items Class because I was sick that day and mom specializes more in Health and Nutrition for Pokémon(this piqued Brock's interest) than evolution when she studied under the professor.' she sighed gloomily.

'That stone can evolve Jigglypuff into Wigglytuff, Clefairy into Clefable, Skitty into Delcatty, Nidorina and Nidorino to become King and Queen, and Munna into Musharna.' Brock explained. 'So unless you want those pokemon you oughta keep it.'

Ash frowned as she considered her battle style and capabilities of mentioned pokemon.

'Nah, I'll sell it. Don't want em'.' her words gobsmacked her companion.

'Eh?! Give it to me instead, it's a waste of valuable resources!' Brock sputtered out. 'Why wouldn't you want those pokemon on your team anyway?'

'They don't suit my battle style as a Trainer, that's all.' came the casual retort.

Brock sweatdropped.

xxx

Before Cerulean City...they went through Route 5 with Pidgeotto starting his battles against the wild pokemon...and a wild flock of Spearow.

'Spearow?!' Ash yelped out.

'There's flocks of em' everywhere in Kanto!' Brock cried. 'And they're known for their nasty attitudes!'

'Whaddya say Pidgeotto? Up for a battle royale?' Ash told her Pidgeotto who nodded. 'Cool beans! Maybe with this much, you'll easily become a Pidgeot! This would be really cool!' she said excitedly. Sandshrew began whining while tapping her leg. 'Don't worry Sandshrew, you'll get your chance soon on your designated route and become Sandslash soon.' she reassured her pokemon kindly. 'Everyone should take turns to get stronger you know.' If Sandshrew could pout, he would have done so.

Upon the defeat of the Spearow Flock, a Fearow showed up, and Pidgeotto, under Ash's lead had one heck of a battle because Fearow was bigger and meaner...and Pidgeotto became a Pidgeot and gained the upper hand...and getting upgraded to a 40kg sandbag as a result.

That night...

Pokémon Speak

'I finally became a Pidgeot...but I think I'm bigger than I should?' Pidgeot mused to himself as he looked at his own physique. 'I have seen very few of my kind become Pidgeot and they're a bit smaller than me.'

'I guess it depends on how we grow up...and wild pokemon doesn't exactly have access to lots of food and vitamins like we do.' Pikachu quipped.

'Good point there...I'm a bit bigger than my former herd now by three inches.' said Sandshrew, measuring his own height against a tree. 'What about you Pikachu? You've been with our Trainer for a long time now.'

'Three months and half before we left Pallet Town.' Pikachu clarified. 'At first I didn't like her since every human I met...were bad ones. Since I was a Pichu.' he said. 'I thought she would be no different when she said she'd prove she's different...and she did.'

'So how did she?'

'She was serious about training me and the training was pure nasty...I was overweight at the time...with 10kg strapped to my back and run uphill and downhill in laps...that soon increased to 20kg. I lost a lot of weight and gained a lot of muscle while thoroughly physically conditioned by running laps alone then she taught me Iron Tail. A technique to win against a Rock Type. I got so strong physically and she and her mom took great care of me and I never knew what getting babied was like until then.' Pikachu told them. 'They were the first decent humans I met.'

'Your luck must suck.' Sandshrew said wryly. 'To give you THAT idea. Just like there are good and bad pokemon, same goes for humans.' he said. 'But sadly, your idea has merit as humans do all means to become a Pokémon Master...and how Poachers treat us. We hardly meet good humans who are all huddled in cities while the bad guys are out trying to make money out of us.'

'And we're easy catch as wild pokemon, not trained.' Pidgeot sighed. 'Not everyone goes as far without getting caught, or eaten by predator species.' he said gloomily. 'To those who live today before getting a trainer, we are lucky.'

'You could say that I guess. Only the most intelligent and tenacious survive.' said Pikachu. 'You don't live long if you're stupid and careless.'

xxx

'So this is how pokemart food is made...' Ash mused as she watched Brock at work. 'And to think it came from a creamy stew in a pot!' she giggled as Brock took the products out of molds. 'My team are eating berries, plants and in Pidgeot's case, bug pokemon...their original foods. I never buy Pokemart food because everyone hates them.' she said. 'The only thing I could give was berries and vitamins while Pidgeot goes to hunt.'

'That's because Pokemart Food are made in factories and they all tend to be dried bunch of blocks.' said Brock. 'What these factories don't know, is that pokemon need different varieties of food for each type and kind. Some need dry, hard foods due to their natures or in the case of those with growing teeth-to wear it down, some need soft ones for their types of mouths, and some like it really juicy as a reminder of what they used to eat.' said Brock. 'This is one thing they don't take into account so as a result, pokemon don't like this stuff.'

'Ooh...hey can you teach me? My mom won't let me near the stove even though I'm tall enough for it now.' Ash whined.

'Yes yes.' and after getting a badge in Cerulean Gym for free, they continued for Route 6, heading for Vermilion City and its now Sandshrew's turn to do battle.

In a town at Route 6, Brock taught Ash there how to make pokemon food...while they discovered a booklet on how to make Poffins from a bookstore. The two found that making Poffins is way easier, more efficient and mess-free than the pokemon food they usually make. They bought their own molds and their own cookware, and filled up their berry supply after seeing what flavors the pokemon like...while Brock has no problems with his. They just eat soil!

This was why he was looking to catching his own pokemon sometime soon just to be able to cook for them. For now, he'll settle cooking for Ash.

Upon leaving the town, they came across...a dying and very ill Charmander whose tail flame looks like it'll be snuffed out any minute now, and its surrounded by so many friends who had no idea what to do.

'Oh no! Out of the way!' Brock exclaimed as the two Trainers scrambled.

'Guys, talk to the pokemon who knew this poor thing! We want a testimony!' Ash ordered her pokemon who began talking to the wild pokemon while they took out their supplies. 'Let's see...good thing we stocked up on berries on the last town! We need Leppa, Sitrus and Oran Berries...' They made berry juices, put into a feeding bottle and helped Charmander out to regain his strength while the Pokémon are telling him to 'Live!' in their own way.

'It's doing little Brock...what are we going to do?' Ash whimpered. 'A Charmander's life is reflected by the flame on his tail!' And the flame is so small its like a dying matchstick.' she choked out.

'We're doing all we can Ash. But the way it looks, he won't make it to the Pokémon Center even with our first aid. We won't give up until he showed improvements...or...well...we failed. Hopefully we improve his condition until Nurse Joy gets here.' Brock frowned solemnly as he took out a writing material, and wrote a note before giving it to Pidgeot. 'Pidgeot, find the nearest Pokémon Center and give that to Nurse Joy!' he instructed as Pidgeot took the letter and flew away as fast as possible because there's a life on the line.

They could only wait.

'Guys, we can't speak pokemon language, but please talk to Charmander.' Ash persuaded the pokemon. 'Convince him to fight and live while we make more medicine, OK?' the pokemon nodded and began talking to Charmander who was too ill to talk back and could only listen.

An Abra came out of the bushes.

'An Abra...? They're usually asleep most of the time...right?' Ash asked Brock.

'Yeah but we need his help right now in regards to communication. We need some psychic advice.' said Brock. 'Abra, can you tell us by Telepathy of Charmander's story?' he asked Abra kindly. 'We'll give you food for helping us out.' he offered. Abra's eyes slightly opened to reveal a red glow...and Brock and Ash found themselves in Charmander's memory lane...he was a wild Charmander caught by a braggart trainer who expected a lot from him yet never trained him. Charmander lost a lot of battles and he gets scolded a lot. Finally, the trainer told him to wait here as he'll go 'meet someone'...and days passed by...even a storm that was the cause of his dangerous condition, he never returned. The pokemon kept him company and knew of the truth, but Charmander was in denial and refused to believe, and still waited.

Abra made his conclusion clear that Charmander **is abandoned**. It's ben days! If his trainer really cared, he should have been rescued when the storm came!

'I know that jerk!' Ash fumed. 'I met him in Summer Camp last year!' she exclaimed. 'Charmander's trainer is a guy named Damian. He's a total braggart just to get some girls' attention.' she growled as she thanked Abra and kept to their promise of giving him food in gratitude and the pokemon left with his booty.

'But...how are we going to tell Charmander _that_...?' Brock croaked out weakly as they glanced at Charmander who seems cheered up a bit.

'...not now. Not until Nurse Joy gets here and fixes him somehow.' said Ash. 'Anyway, let's cook food for the wild pokemon. They did all they could to keep Charmander distracted from giving up. In a way, its also helping him. Had he been all alone...we'd find him lifeless in the road.' she said softly and sadly.

'We owe them his life that.' Brock agreed somberly. They made a lot of Poffins for the wild pokemon out of gratitude.

In forty minutes, an ambulance came, led by Pidgeot.

'Where's the Charmander?!' Nurse Joy came out with Chansey Assistants as the Chansey helped Charmander onto a stretcher and took him into the ambulance.

'We know the truth thanks to an Abra who helped us out.' said Brock. He relayed what he and Ash witnessed through Telepathy and Nurse Joy looked highly upset.

'I'll do what I can for poor Charmander.' said Nurse Joy. 'There's a Pokémon Center and Pokemart up ahead as there's no towns in this Route for several days onwards before you reach the next town. We'll go on ahead!' and they quickly left on a speeding ambulance.

'I hope the poor thing will be alright.' said Ash.

'This is Nurse Joy...no Nurse Joy has failed yet, so don't worry, he's in good hands.' Brock reassured her. They thanked the wild pokemon for being friends with Charmander and they went on their way to the Center, following Pidgeot to stock up on their spent supplies.

Abra is following them, however.

xxx

Pokémart...

'I really need to win another Gym Battle soon...' Ash mused, scratching her head as she looked at her current balance. 'We'll have to tighten our belts for a bit until mom sends me my new allowance.'

'I need to tighten my own belt too since Dad sends me money same time your mom does.' Brock quipped as he was in another machine. 'Let's go rest here for a bit until this Friday's payday.'

'Right...'

They settled down in the Pokémon Center and got a room...while training Pikachu, Pidgeot and Sandshrew who will soon evolve and teach them new moves.

Friday...four days later...

'Brock, Ash, Charmander is in stable condition now...and I told him what you just told me.' said Nurse Joy sadly. 'The poor guy is highly upset...and I don't blame him. As it is now, nobody owns him.'

'I reported to Professor Oak about the situation.' said Ash. 'He'll see what he can do. Maybe he'll take Charmander back or if he wants to, come with me and Brock and teach him not all Trainers are like Damian.'

'Right...' they approached Charmander about their two offers.

Charmander wanted to go to Ash and human boys traumatized him.

'OK Charmander, Brock and I are nothing like that moron.' Ash told Charmander. 'Unlike him, I really train my pokemon while having no high demands. I just want them to do their best.' she said. 'We'll leave tomorrow since it's nighttime. I want you to use that time to get well-acquainted with your new friends.' she said as she beckoned Pikachu, Pidgeot and Sandshrew over and they began 'poke-talking'.

'I hope Charmander can recover while getting used to human boys again.' Brock sighed.

'You'll be the boy he'll see for a loooong while Brock.' Ash snorted. 'Don't worry, he'll see you a nice guy soon. In a matter of days in fact.'

xxx

That night, poke-speak...

'Um guys, what kind of human is Ash? She'll be my new trainer so I'm kind of nervous.' Charmander asked his new teammates nervously who are way bigger than he is, save for Pikachu who's as tall as him while standing.

'She's a real serious trainer while babying us a lot sometimes.' said Sandshrew. 'She's the kind who'll be a great mother someday.'

'You just recovered so she'll take it easy on you for a few days.' said Pidgeot. 'You saw me and Sandshrew carrying sandbags, right? And she's pushing a wagon of those infernal things?' he shuddered. 'We'll get physically conditioned to improve our muscles, stamina, endurance, and willpower to keep carrying on. I've been flying for weeks with a heavy sandbag for my wing muscles and Sandshrew and Pikachu have their bodies well-trained. But with sand being a hazard on your tail...she'll probably find training weights without fear of your tail flame getting snuffed out.'

'We get great food too you know.' said Pikachu. 'We don't eat the crap from pokemart like most trainers give their pokemon. We get real gourmet food and vitamins too!' he grinned. 'And she's in no rush to get strong. She believes in doing stuff in our own pace.'

'Oh...'

'Just a little warning.' Pikachu grinned. '10kg is no joke.'

And the pokemon weren't kidding.

Ash took the trouble of wrapping the sandbags in several layers of plastic for his backpack training. Poor Charmander yelped from the weight.

It took nine days to reach the next town, which they prepared for...and in those nine days, Sandshrew became Sandslash from so many battles, getting upgraded for a 50kg sandbag before he 'graduates' and ran into Squirtle Trouble.

The Squirtles took to delinquency and formed a gang after a history of abandonment too. Brock and Ash battled and caught one for themselves, and they had to make an adjusted backpack for Squirtle.

Squirtle joined 'Sandbag Misery Club'.

Pikachu, in Poke-speak said, 'Good thing I long since graduated~!' earning him a lot of dirty looks from his teammates.

'Well we evolve by leveling up, you don't!' Squirtle snarked.

'Well, I don't wanna become a Raichu. Annoying stress-life is in for me and I like the way I am now for the next few years.' Pikachu huffed. 'Being a Raichu is seriously high-maintenance in regards to electricity! Nuh-uh, no way!'

'Lazy!'


	4. Blessing from the Sky

Blessing from the Sky

Summer came and went...and so did Ash's 11th Birthday.

At the beach...they decided to relax a little and camp near the shore.

Well, almost relaxing.

'Alright Charmander, Squirtle, you gotta catch up to your upperclassmen!' Ash grinned at Charmander and two Squirtles. 'Charmander, you currently know Flamethrower, Ember and Fire Spin. Squirtles, you currently know Water Gun, Withdraw, Rapid Spin and Skull Bash. Charmander, you will learn Smokescreen, Flame Burst, Double-Team and Inferno. Squirtles, you will learn Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Iron Defense and Hydro Pump! Let's get to business!'

'Char!'

'Squirtle!'

'Well, let's set up camp here to train our newbies some new moves.' Brock chuckled. Their current pokemon are fully-trained and battle-able pokemon, while their newbies have a long way to go...

'Oh yeah Brock, I'll go to that lighthouse and see if I can borrow their phone.' said Ash, while pointing at the lighthouse. 'I missed my weekly phone call with mom.'

'OK, I'll watch while you're gone.' and Ash ran off for the lighthouse to borrow a phone from the owner of the Lighthouse, Bill the Researcher...

xxx

Back at the beach, a plane passed by...

Next thing he knew something hard fell on Brock's head, knocking the poor guy unconscious...and then more eggs came that thankfully fell on the beach...prompting a poke-rescue operation while Brock was out cold.

xxx

Ash returned to the beach...to see a number of eggs watched over by the Pokémon. Her jaws dropped.

'I was gone for a day and we got a bunch of eggs?!' Ash choked out.

'A plane passed by and next thing I know, something hard fell on my head.' said Brock, who had a compressor strapped to his head. 'When I woke up, I saw a bunch of eggs too you know. The pokemon said it rained eggs!'

'Maybe Bill can tell us where they're from.' Ash suggested. 'Let's go pack up and meet him with all these eggs.'

And so, by sundown...

'Eggs rained on you on the beach?' Bill asked Brock incredulously.

'Yeah...a plane passed by though.' said Brock. 'I think these little ones fell off the hatch...lucky them they ended up on the sand and water...and my head.' he whimpered. Bill and Ash chuckled in amusement at that.

'I'll check the news regarding the eggs.' he said. 'Until then, you kids stay here. I have free rooms you can use since it'll be a while before we get word again.' and Bill left for his office.

'Well, looks like we're in for a long stay huh?' Brock mused thoughtfully.

'It's OK. We're training anyway.' Ash shrugged. 'We'll leave when Charmander and the Squirtles learned a lot of moves.' They waited...and at the next morning however, Bill looked grim.

'Kids, these eggs are truly fortunate.' he said with a scowl.

'What do you mean Bill?' Ash asked the scowling man.

'That plane with a faulty hatch...is a part of an illegal smuggling trade the G-Men are after.' said Bill to their disbelief. 'It was headed to an unknown place where Slave Pokémon are rumored to be raised, traned and sold as 'weapons' for Poachers.'

'S-Slave Pokémon...what're those?!' Ash croaked out as Brock growled.

'Exactly as it says Ash.' Brock grunted darkly, clearly in utter distaste. 'Slave Pokémon are trained only to obey and fight to kill. Raised from birth only to obey without question and trained harshly that all they can do is obey, they can think of nothing else. During my time as Pewter Gym Leader, I met and fought Poachers and these pokemon are a thing to be pitied. They never knew free will, kindness and care.'

'The G-Men will be on their way soon to get the eggs from us.' said Bill. 'You two stay here since in a way...you're a witness...and I need you to help me protect them incase they come to look for the eggs here.'

'Right...'

It took two days for the G-Men to come, led by Lance of the Elite Four.

'Professor Bill?' he said. 'We're here for the stolen eggs.'

'Oh, they're right in my lab...the Trainers who found them have been watching over them since.' said Bill. 'This way.' he led them to the lab. 'Two trainers camped at the beach not far from here. The girl, Ashley Ketchum came to me to borrow my phone, when around that time, her companion Ex-Gym Leader Brock Bromwell got hit hard on the head, got a concussion and when he woke up, he saw a bunch of eggs. The pokemon made sign language that eggs literally rained from the sky and before that, Brock heard the sound of a plane and assumed a faulty hatch that led to a rain of eggs. The pokemon rescued the ones that fell on the sea while he was out cold. The kids brought the eggs here.'

'I see...' when they got to the lab...

'Ash, Brock, the G-Men are here!' Bill announced as the authorities came.

'Are they really?' Ash asked him skeptically. 'What if like in the movies, they put on disguises like villains do?'

'Er, I assure you we're the real deal.' said Lance in amusement at her remark. Ash climbed up to a nearby table just to reach his height level...

And with a blank face, she pinched him hard on the cheeks and yanked. 'OWOWOWOWOW!' Lance yelped in pain, startling the men on what she just did.

'Yup, the real deal since nothing came off!' Ash chimed as Lance rubbed his offended cheek with a teary-eyed expression.

'Must you yank so hard in testing me?!' Lance choked out, rubbing his cheeks as some of his men did a double-take, some snickered at his expense.

'Just making double sure if its your real face, not a thief pretending to be you.' said Ash huffily, hands on her hips.

'She got a point there...though she must watch TV a lot if she did THAT.' Brock said wryly, crossing his arms.

'Well, they're trustworthy so let's get the eggs a good proper home and a much better future.' Bill said with a beaming smile. 'I just hope the bad guys always lose and luck will behold the good.'

'Well, let's see your Identification.' Lance sniffed in disgruntlement, still a bit sore about the cheek-pulling and the fact that his squad won't let him live this down for he next few days and Ash took out her Pokedex, going to the ID Function.

/I'm Dexter, a Pokédex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokémon Trainer Ashley Ketchum of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Ashley with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced./

'Oh, here's mine.' said Brock, showing his badge as Assistant Gym Leader and his own Pokedex. Lance took a look at their Pokedexes and confirmed its genuinity. He knew Brock anyway but hey, protocol is protocol.

'Char! Charmander Charcharchar!' Charmander cried in alarm as one of the eggs hatched into a Chikorita...and the first thing it saw was Ash.

'Chi Chikko?' it went close to Ash, sniffed her and decided it likes her. 'Chikko!'

'Er, I guess Chikorita's mine now...' said Ash sheepishly as Chikorita likes her, while inwardly, she was squealing at her good fortune. She didn't want a Bulbasaur after all. Sure Bulbasaur are cute, but their next two stages aren't, and are super slow.

'So will the league let Ash have Chikorita since it obviously decided Ash is its parent?' Brock asked Lance as Chikorita nuzzled Ash's leg with its cheek. Ash picked up the young infant into her arms.

'Well there's no problem with that.' said Lance. 'But the eggs will go back to the Breeders they were stolen from.' he said.

Another egg hatched near Brock, hatching into a Tropius, and it decided it wants Brock.

'I think today is their hatch day as those smugglers intended...' Brock sweatdropped. 'You'd better hurry, there's no way we could adopt everybody!' he exclaimed frantically. Everyone balked at the prospect of a couple dozen babies choosing anyone in the laboratory as their 'parent' when all of them have full teams too.

'Yeah, Trainers are only allowed six at a time...no exceptions unless you gained the approval of the Regional Professor to have more than that.' Bill agreed with him. 'These G-Men are allowed ten due to their jobs is an example.'

'Right right...' the G-Men quickly took the eggs before they hatch and latch onto the nearest person they see again and quickly left.

'I'd say you kids are lucky.' Bill said jokingly to the kids. 'Tropius is a Hoenn native and Chikorita is a Johto native. And to think all you had to do is watch the sky!'

'Er Professor, I nearly got my head cracked, at least its worth it.' Brock sighed.

xxx

'We got new friends now!' Ash chimed, cuddling Chikorita in her arms before putting the baby down to walk alongside Pikachu. 'And I can't believe I'm so lucky! I always wanted a Chikorita, I originally wanted to start in Johto since I wanted one!'

'Yeah but they're still babies though.' said Brock. 'Let's wait for a few months before we put them through physical training.'

'Yeah! But to build stamina, they'll be walking alongside us.' said Ash. 'It's training too in a way. Bill said the babies are healthy despite a scary free fall.' she shivered at what the poor eggs went through and was glad they were all lucky. 'Say Brock, I never bothered about celebrities...who's Lance?'

'He's a prodigy who became an Elite Four member with a strong sense of justice and joined the G-Men soon after he got the job at age 15. That was two years ago so now he's 17.' said Brock. 'Not long after becoming Elite Four specializing in Dragons, he became Champion of Johto.'

'Not here?'

'He can't beat Blue yet.' Brock chuckled. 'Blue is another prodigy whose versatility gives him wins anyday over specialists.'

'Oh...'

Vermillion City...four months left before the Indigo League...

Ash faced Lt. Surge with Sandslash, and won with simply using Rollout which combines well with Defense Curl, and it was Charmander's turn to evolve into Charmeleon while heading avoiding Saffron Gym for a while.

'We're not ready for Saffron Gym yet.' said Ash. 'The most we'd do here is restock our supplies and train harder until everyone bar Pikachu and Chikorita are fully evolved.'

'So that means we'll wait until Charmeleon becomes Charizard and for Squirtle to become Blastoise?'

'Pretty much.' Ash chirped. 'That, and learn more moves while they're at it before they 'graduate'. Then I can focus on Chikorita and some badges.'

They stayed for a while in Saffron City for Charmeleon to learn Metal Claw, Focus Punch, Dragon Claw, Brick Break, and Counter and his training bags got heavier, while Chikorita began learning moves too. Chikorita and Tropius only knew Tackle, so Ash and Brock taught them Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Body Slam, and Safeguard in the same time.

As for Squirtle whose turn it was to train in Route 8 to become Wartortle, he learned Ice Beam, Scald, Brine, and Bubble Beam. Then its his turn to fight and evolve. Then back to Charmeleon on Route 7, he was evolved into a Charizard, eventually inheriting Pidgeot's weights, learning Dragon Rage, Shadow Claw, Heat wave, and then took to learning Wing moves from Pidgeot as both pokemon are sent home to train together, while Wartortle and the Grass Pokémon learned more moves.

Wartortle learned Aqua Jet as his final move to learn, while Chikorita and Tropius has long way to go.

They both learned Magical Leaf, Leaf Storm, Energy Ball, and Grass Knot. However, there are moves one can learn that the other couldn't.

Chikorita learned Attract, Aromatherapy, and Leaf Blade.

Tropius has a lot more to learn. He learned Gust, Stomp, Whirlwind, Air Slash, and Giga Impact while on the road.

Upon return to Lavender Town, Ash asked the Ghost Pokémon for a favor. In return for an all-you-can-eat banquet cooked by them and knowing new ghost moves, help her defeat Sabrina.

Gengar agreed to go to help her, while Brock stayed to begin the cooking while using Ash's pokedex to know what the Ghosts currently knew, and what they could offer. Ash got that badge, and the ghosts enjoyed a banquet of both human and pokemon food, while learning new Ghost Moves.

They learned Confuse Ray, Nightmare, Ominous Wind, Shadow Sneak, Ball and Punch.

Celadon City...

'Soon it'll be Wartortle's turn to evolve.' said Ash.

'It's been a long while since we started training...and I never had pokemon that knew so many moves before either.' said Brock.

'Well, versatility is practicality Brock.' said Ash. 'Moreover, Chikorita's Aromatherapy is a real treasure, if we run out of Potions. I wanted a Chikorita or their evolutions for their valuable Aromatherapy ability. And the stronger they are, the faster it works. But as she's still a baby...Potions it is. Besides, she and Tropius learned a lot of moves! All they need now is physical work when they're a bit older!'

Wartortle battled Route 7 to Celadon City, becoming a Blastoise who now carries 60kg on his back to his dismay.

By then, Brock and Ash have gotten full knowledge of what the Route is like, due to their habit of back-and-forth training regimes.

Upon arrival in Celadon City...

'It's a pretty big place, huh Brock?' Ash whistled.

'Celadon is the biggest and most populous city in Kanto, of course its big.' Brock grinned as they went in. 'The Gym Leader here is Erika who uses Grass-Type.'

'Ah, perfect debut for Chikorita then!' Ash chirped. Chikorita looked up at her Trainer. 'How about it?' Chikorita made her excitement clear. 'Just be careful and avoid physical hits using evasion tactics I taught you. You're still a baby OK?'

'Are you sure about this Ash?' Brock asked his young friend worriedly.

'I'm positive.' said Ash. 'As long as we prepare well, Chikorita will be OK.'

Brock soon learned that Ash's definition of 'prepare', was staking the gym herself, and see what Erika will use, and study the pokemon she uses, and warned her team and what to do and not do. With that, she faced Erika with Chikorita...

Who squealed at how cute she is.

'KYAAAAA! She's so cute!' Erika squealed as she appeared in a flash before the stunned baby and began cuddling her. 'Awww! She's so cute and teenie-weenie~!' she giggled. 'Did you seriously fly all the way to Johto for her?' she asked as she cuddled the friendly Chikorita.

'The circumstances behind that are a little...' Ash sweatdropped as Brock explained said circumstances, leading to a horrified Gym Leader and her assistants, but settled down because the eggs are now protected by the G-Men led by Lance of the Elite Four.

'For all I know those guys became new daddies too before they got the eggs back to their breeders.' Brock joked.

'I see...it's truly fortunate that some idiot wrongly closed the hatch of that smuggle plane...otherwise this one wouldn't be so happy and cheerful.' said Erika sadly, putting Chikorita down. 'I had to deal with Poachers with such pokemon, but I never thought those pokemon are subjected to such cruelty...the police don't say anything and just confiscates them without a word.' she moped. 'I guess its to hide that awful truth.'

'Well, Arceus watches over the eggs.' Brock grinned. 'Well, let's begin shall we?'

'The battle will be between Celadon Gym Leader Erika, against Ashley Ketchum, Challenger from Pallet Town.' the female referee spoke. 'Each Trainer is allowed Three Pokémon. Victory is earned by two battles. Begin!'

'Chikorita, go!' Ash has her confident Chikorita go forward.

'I choose you, Tangela!' Erika called out her first pokemon.

Brock watched Ash.

His young friend is a serious hardworker while still balancing care, and bonds of familial friendship with her pokemon to the point of mothering them while being a serious 'educator'. She motivates their training by training herself, and had him do the same on their 'training days'. Ash, for an eleven year old looked toned with the figure of a female dancer and tall for her age, while Brock...had to buy new shirts and jackets from his 'muscular spurts' gained from physical training too, which he hopes to someday use to attract future girlfriends. And as weeks go by, she got better and better in her battle strategies and thinking, making her a trainer to be feared.

Thus its no wonder that the excitable Chikorita easily defeated Erika's Tangela, Weepinbell and Gloom.

Ash got her fourth badge.

xxx

'Five down, three more to go.' Ash mused thoughtfully.

'Yeah. You got mine, Cascade, Thunder, Marsh, and now a Rainbow Badge.' said Brock. 'You need the Soul, Volcanic and Earth Badge to qualify for the Pokémon League.'

'That's true.' Ash grinned. 'So since we're quite free now that everyone is well trained, let's stay here for a few days before traveling to Fuchsia Gym.'

'Ooh I want to visit Scissor Street!' Brock chimed excitedly. 'It's a popular place for Breeders!'

'Let's go then and catch some Urban Pokémon while we're at it too!' Ash grinned. 'A Normal-Type is on my list and I want a Fighting too.'

'Assuming we're THAT lucky.' Brock snorted. 'I'll go on ahead to Scissor Street, alright?'

'Lets meet at the Pokémon Center Brock!' Ash chirped. She began her quest of finding Normal Pokémon but all she found are Eevees. She caught three of them, wanting two particular evolutions. She wanted Espeon, Sylveon and Glaceon. Three different types all at once! But she has to be especially careful with two of her Eevees for that, lest she get an Umbreon instead.

With that, she began Training Camp for the three Vees, all of whom female while Brock was off in Scissor Street, and teaching them a lot of Normal Moves, while sending home Blastoise and Sandslash for training on the hill. So now there's Pikachu, Chikorita and three Eevees on her team.

She chose an Eevee whom she instructed to only evolve in the day when the time comes, and chose another Eevee to hold back evolution until they got to Sinnoh on a special trip. As for the third one, it was trained to know Fairy Moves unlike the other two who learned Normal Moves.

It was her only way to get the evolutions she wanted.

Three weeks later...

'So Brock, how's your time in Scissor Street? Did you learn a lot or get a girlfriend?' Ash asked him teasingly as Brock blushed.

'I-I learned a lot of course!' Brock stammered out with a blush. 'I even met Suzy, a really popular Breeder! I was so lucky...but when we debated about Pokémon care, she decided she still has lots more to learn and asked me to take care of her Vulpix as no pokemon allowed in school, so yeah.'

'That means you knew more than she did?!' Ash gasped, her eyes wide. 'Talk about ironic!' she exclaimed incredulously.

'Well yeah, but at least I was able to push her to become a better Breeder, better than anyone!' Brock chimed happily. 'So how about you?'

'I got three Eevees on Sandbag Training.' said Ash. 'All Chanseys are spoken for by every Nurse Joy...'


	5. The Mountains of Ninja Potential

The Mountains of Ninja Potential

In the mountains...

'Looks like we're in for quite the Training Camp, huh?' Ash mused to herself as they were now on the mountains leading to Fuchsia City where the Fuchsia Gym is.

'Looks like it...' said Brock. 'Sooo what are we gonna do here?'

Our goal is to get stronger of course.' Ash grinned. 'Chikorita will fight first until she becomes Meganium. Then the Eevees will have their turn in growing up.'

The plan was launched.

Ash battled with Chikorita, battling whoever wild Pokémon they met. Two dozen battles turned her into a Bayleef, and three more dozen to become Meganium. But what a tiny Meganium she is compared to the usual because she was still very young, yet endured battles. As a Meganium, she was subject to the Sandbag Training.

Then it was the Eevees' turn to fight...starting with the Eevee that knew Fairy moves.

'You taught your Eevee fairy moves?!' Brock blinked owlishly.

'You'll soon see why.' Ash smiled. In just ten battles, that Eevee became Sylveon. But Ash had Sylveon fight until Sylveon became seasoned enough, while teaching it a lot of Normal and Fairy Moves, as well as three Psychic moves it could possibly learn.

Next came the chosen Eevee who is to become Espeon...and as instructed, it evolved during the day at around noontime to become such, learning Psychic Moves next.

The last Eevee battled and battled...and upon arrival in Fuchsia City, transported that Eevee home, and asked Professor Oak a favor if he had the time...turn that Eevee into a Glaceon by having the Eevee exposed to the Ice Rock in Snowpoint at Sinnoh if he plans a trip there sometime soon.

xxx

Pallet Town...

'Hummm...at this rate Ash has one type of everything...completely different from what I know.' he mused thoughtfully upon receiving an Eevee from her.

Ash has an Electric, Fire, Water, Grass, Ground, Flying, and Normal-turned-Psychic, Fairy and now a hopeful Ice-Type. Unlike his grandson who caught 48, she caught only 9 so far, favoring quality over quantity as her pokemon are physically trained, and knew a lot of moves. Since she seems to catch only one of each type, he figured he ought to give her a present.

The way things are, the only ones she doesn't have yet, is a Dark, Rock, Bug, Dragon, Ghost, Steel, Poison and Fighting Pokémon.

'Quality over Quantity eh? That's a pretty good philosophy.' he mused.

It was in fact, a rather close step to becoming a Pokémon Master by being able to fully train and command different types of pokemon efficiently in battle and win many, many times. Ash had no idea how close she is, in a way.

Maybe a Riolu would make a nice present.

xxx

Fuchsia City...

'Here we are, Fuchsia Gym.' said Brock as they arrived, but Ash saw a familiar face.

'Hey, that's Paul over there.' Ash mused as she saw the cold boy from before.

'Paul?' Brock mused.

'Yeah.' said Ash. 'He's so cold an iceberg is warmer in comparison. I won a match against him but barely when I started since he has good battle sense. He tells his pokemon, 'standby for battle' like some drill sergeant or something...right, Pikachu?' she asked Pikachu who twitched and growled. 'Still not happy about Raticate huh?'

'I don't think I want to know.' Brock snorted as Pikachu went down memory lane on his first battles that ended with a poor abused tail.

Meganium, Espeon and Sylveon sported question marks on their heads at Pikachu's sudden change in temper.

The Gym...

Espeon warned them of the traps with her ability, and led them to Paul who got caught in a trap that could dump him onto a river while hanging on tight on the fake wall.

'This sure is one mean ninja house.' said Ash as she had Meganium rescue Paul. 'This is a tad too much for a gym don't you think?'

'Well, Koga studied Pokémon Jujutsu and is a known Master rank in Johto and an Elite Four member there.' said Brock, causing Paul's ears to twitch. 'With him watching over his territories, they pretty much enjoyed no Poaching or Illegal Operations there. He specializes in Poison, so watch out.'

'But as a Gym Leader, he's not allowed to use his Main Team right? Otherwise we're out in three seconds.' Ash asked him hopefully.

'Meh, of course he wouldn't! Otherwise he'd be replaced ages ago.'

'Anyway Espeon, help us out a bit more.' Ash instructed her Espeon. 'We don't want any more traps and gags.'

'So you made it this far. Not bad for a softie.' Paul commented. Brock looked at the boy Ash was acquainted with. His tone in his voice is so frosty he agreed with his friend's observations about the kid..

'Well, we do things differently Mr. Sergeant.' Ash retorted good-naturedly. She liked Paul better than Gary at any rate but she hasn't gotten to know the guy enough yet. 'So how are things on your side? After this, this makes six for me.'

'Hmph, same.' Paul then looked to see Pikachu glaring at his belt. 'His problem?'

'He still hasn't forgiven Raticate for biting his tail so hard.' Ash giggled. 'You have him?'

'Not anymore.' Paul grunted. Pikachu blinked at that. 'He failed my standards. And I don't see your pet bird and rodent.' he noted that the pokemon he hasn't seen yet are also carrying sandbags for training.

'Ah, they're at my Sandbag Training Hill at home and Pidgeot is teaching my Charizard wing moves. With new pokemon I have to rotate to be fair. Ah, we're here.' she said, kicking away a rotating wall to reveal a big room...while they dodged shuriken...and laughter followed as a woman fell from the ceiling, dressed up in a pink ninja outfit before landing in a kneeling position on one knee.

'Born in darkness, living in darkness, such is the fate of a ninja.' she said haughtily. 'I'm Aya, ninja warrior.'

'Hmph, if you're a ninja, why wear bright pink and red?' Paul commented blandly, not at all impressed.

'I didn't come here for your fashion report.' Aya snorted. 'Sooo did you enjoy my little star treatment?' she asked with a smirk as she raised her right hand and shurikens appeared in her hand.

'You could have had a better welcome than dangerous sharp things you know.' Ash sighed when Brock stepped forward. 'Brock?'

'I think that bright pink suits you well lovely.' Brock flirted with her with a lovestruck leer on his face.

'Brock!' Ash scolded. 'I'm telling Suzy!' she threatened, despite the fact that Suzy is NOT his girlfriend but Brock loves all girls who happen to be...OLDER than he is. Brock meeped in fear.

'Waaah don't!' Paul rolled his eyes, annoyed by the older teenager who oddly enough, reminded him of the Pewter Gym Leader. Aya raised an eyebrow at their antics.

'At any rate, this place is a training camp AND a Gym.' said Aya. 'I'm not letting you leave until you defeat me!'

'I accept.' said Paul. 'After that, I wish to challenge the Gym Leader and see how good ninjas really are.' Aya frowned at his attitude.

'Very well little boy...what about you girlie?' Aya asked Ash.

'It oughta be fun.' Ash grinned. 'I never had a battle like this!'

'Let's begin then.' Aya grinned. 'Ladies first.'

'Sylveon, you're up.' Ash chose Sylveon to fight for her.

'I choose Venonat.' said Aya as her Venonat showed up.

'Sylveon! Charm Venonat with your Baby-Doll Eyes!' Ash chirped as she dished out two orders at once.

'Two orders at once...' Brock gasped, impressed with Ash's cunning.

'What do you mean two, I only heard one.' said Paul gruffly.

'For Fairy-types, being cute is a psychological attack that lowers one's guard, especially if you're of the opposite gender.' said Brock, teaching Paul some ropes. 'For Fairy-types, Charm and Baby-Doll Eyes drastically affect a pokemon's fighting spirit by lowering it...see? With your fighting spirit lowered, you'd not think of fighting and instead, fall in love with the opponent instead.' Venonat was reduced to a blushing mess and making a fool of himself, and Aya had trouble controlling her Venonat.

'End this with your Disarming Voice and Sweet Kiss!' Sylveon let out a Charming Cry, and kissed Venonat...

He fainted.

'That, was shockingly impressive...you would make a great Kunoichi specializing in seduction.' Aya twitched. 'I'm more of a fighter than that anyway.'

'Brock, what does 'seduction' mean?' Ash asked Brock innocently who gawked. Aya gaped. The girl had no idea what she just did?!

'Didn't your mother give you the talk yet?!' he asked her with a horrified expression.

'What talk?' Ash asked, confused.

Aya and Paul twitched and made sneaky steps away from the two, leaving Brock to his doom.

That was one thing they'd rather NOT deal with.

When suddenly, a Voltorb rolled around.

'V-Voltorb!' Brock yelped, happy with the distraction but horrified at the mere sight of it when it exploded, but only letting out smoke.

'You still have much to learn Aya.' a man spoke and it meant Koga is here.

'Elder brother, I have failed.' Aya told him repentantly. Paul thought she failed big time and lost to a frigging kid and she couldn't even fight back as she lacked pokemon discipline and control. But he recognized how threatening a Fairy-Type can be in the bargain...psychologically. But really, he had no idea being cute can be a weapon until now.

Normally he'd be his snarky self, but an elite four is here.

'None of you will be allowed to leave this venerable mansion until you battle with me.' said Koga.

'Oh, OK with us...right Paul?' Ash chimed to Paul who grunted his confirmation.

'Fine with me.' said Koga as he reached inside his shozoku to take out a scroll. 'If you defeat me, this Soul Badge shall be yours.' he showed them the heart-shaped badge.

'Let's battle then.' said Paul as he got himself ready. 'Spearow, Standby for Battle!' his Spearow took the field.

'I choose...Venonat!' they were surprised at Koga's decision. 'Oh don't make that kind of face,' he snorted. 'This one is a bit more grown-up.' and indeed, Venonat evolved into Venomoth.

'Wow, it evolved...' Ash whistled.

'Venomoth, Stun Spore.' Koga commanded.

'Spearow, Gust.' Paul ordered as Spearow countered that very well.

'Oho, not bad...let's see if you can blow away a stronger version.' said Koga as the attack got stronger with Spearow fanning harder.

'Spearow, Hurricane.' Paul ordered. 'Aim at Venomoth!' Spearow did its darndest to do so and succeeded with Venomoth passing out from its own Stun Spore, but Spearow looked winded, even after evolving into Fearow.

'Not bad, boy.' said Koga. 'Venomoth, return.' he recalled back Venomoth and took out another pokeball. 'Go, Beedrill. Agility and Poison Jab.' Beedrill was very fast and before Paul can react, Fearow had fallen.

'Tsk! Fearow, Return.' he took back Fearow and took out... 'Scyther, Standby for Battle.'

'Swords Dance.' both males commanded at the same time, resulting in a fierce battle of needles and blades on Scyther's part.

'Wow, that Scyther has been raised well.' Brock commented. 'It can keep up with a Beedrill trained for sword skills by a Master Ninja.'

'I agree. It must have gone through a lot of reflex, timing, agility and accuracy training.' Ash quipped observantly. 'A Scyther's best worth is his speed and fighting skills more than its bug skills. It even has discipline not to go nuts at seeing Aya's red socks so his mental strength and willpower is great.'

Paul's ears were burning since they were just behind him but hearing a rival he somewhat respected praise his Scyther was a boost to his ego as a trainer, and his ability as one.

'Scyther, Fury Cutter followed by X-Scissor.' he ordered as Scyther waited for the right timing...and did as told, earning him his badge.

'I guess I have to wait for my turn huh?' Ash pouted. Both Venomoth and Beedrill are out for the count.

'Don't look so depressed.' Koga chuckled. 'I **do** have a full six member team.' he said to her relief.

'Awright!' Ash chimed. 'Espeon, you're up!' Espeon took her place.

'I choose Tentacruel.' Koga took out his pokemon. 'Supersonic.'

'Teleport and Quick Attack from the rear! Avoid the tentacles!' Ash ordered as Espeon did so, bashing around Tentacruel's head.

'Barrier!' Tentacruel defended himself, the barrier pushing away Espeon as it formed. 'Acid Spray.'

'Dodge it and Dazzling Gleam!' a flash of light filled the room. 'Psybeam and Psyshock!' Tentacruel cried in pain before fainting.

'Not bad at all...then how about this? Go, Golbat!' Koga summoned his Golbat. 'In order: Astonish, and Air Slash!'

'Espeon, Teleport and Attract!' Espeon did so but...no effect! 'Huh?!'

'My Golbat is a girl you know.' Koga said in amusement, while his hand issued a hand morse code as Golbat used Haze, which was worse than a Smokescreen.

'Espeon, keep vigilant!' Ash then whispered something in the air.

'Golbat, Supersonic and Confuse Ray!'

'Ohhh no you won't!' Espeon fired a point-blank Psybeam that made Golbat cry in pain and passed out.

'Golbat? Golbat!' Koga called out, but no response.

'Sorry but Golbat's out.' Ash chuckled. 'Golbat isn't the only one who can locate people in ahem, darkness.' Koga nodded as they waited for Haze to clear out. 'You gave Golbat an order in sign language, I ordered Espeon by whispering my order.'

'Ah, they say an Espeon can read air currents, so by whispering. she can still get your orders I see.' Koga smiled. 'You kids should take some Jujutsu classes, you have talent.'

xxx

'Two more to go huh?' Ash whistled. 'And one month from now is the Indigo League...I'm kinda nervous.' she said as they left the Gym. She got a 30000 reward for reasons she could not comprehend while Paul only got 22000.

'And we gotta hurry for that Ash.' said Brock. 'Cinnabar Islands is a three-day trip away from here from Fuchsia City and then the last Gym is Viridian.'

'Right right...but after Cinnabar Gym I wanna visit home and see how the others are doing in training as I instructed.' said Ash. 'The Indigo League is days away from now.'

'Oh yeah, its been days since you last called your mom and she wanted you to call in every town...' Brock grinned. 'You're in trouble young lady.' he said to her grimace. 'As for me I'll go home a bit too, to check up on my family and show off the new family additions...my sisters will definitely love my three-months-old Tropius and my Wartortle.' Brock didn't evolve Wartortle like Ash did into her Blastoise. One giant is enough for his house.

'You didn't mention Vulpix.'

'Suzy lent me Vulpix while she's in Breeder school, she's not really mine you know.'

Since their destination is pretty much the same, Brock and Ash traveled together with Paul who spent his entire time by himself and quiet. They used Espeon to locate the Gym...which was in a very out of the way hotel far away from town which was a tourist trap.

'I can't believe the gym is up here.' Paul grunted. 'Not in the town.'

'It's what Espeon says.' said Ash. 'But since it's so late from a long hike up here, we should rest so tomorrow we can find the Gym.' she said as they faced the middle-aged hotel manager. 'Excuse us, we'd like rooms for the night.'

'Three rooms.' said Brock as they took out their money.

'That'll be 2900 pokedollars, chaps.' said the manager as they paid up.

'Whoa, what's with the price?!' Brock gasped at the hotel fees. Its like they're being charged for a classy hotel!

'Well, this place has everything to accommodate trainers, particularly the fussy, picky ones.' the elderly manager said. 'You don't maintain all that by charging cheaply you know. And Trainers are allowed to use the kitchens. Well, you'll know by exploring.' they got their keys from the manager. 'With 2900 bucks, you are welcome to all our amenities...the rule is you pay what you break, so be careful.'

xxx

'Alright everybody, time for a bath before a good soak!' she told all her pokemon who are...pint-sized at the moment. The giants are all at home. Ash gave everyone a bath before allowing them to soak and relax in the hot springs, before bathing, herself. Its been a while since she has a serious bath, and at her room, she groomed herself thoroughly, cutting her fringes that are too long, and clipping her nails to look neat before cleaning them with a cuticle remover, pusher, brush and nail file. After a beauty treatment, she went off to the kitchen to see Brock cooking dinner and Paul nowhere to be found.

'Hey Brock, what's for dinner?' Ash asked Brock.

'We're in a hot springs resort so I thought I oughta go for traditional cuisine, yeah?' said Brock. 'Good ol' curry rice with potatoes, carrots and onions, fried pork cutlets and soup. I made plenty incase Paul and the manager might want some.'

'Wow! Well, I'll take care of the pokemon food then shall I?' Ash offered.

'Thanks!' and so, Ash took full advantage of the pantry instead of spending their inventory to cook pokemon their dinner. Their favorite Poffins. 'So did your pokemon enjoy a good soak too?'

'Yeah, but Paul wouldn't let his out.' said Brock. 'He says I spoil my team too much. I told him what we're doing to make our team earn said relaxation, he just scoffed. I wonder what's with him.'

'He has his own ideas of training and discipline. I won't comment until I see he does something out of line.' Ash quipped. 'But still, he really should loosen up or his usual expression will be there permanently.'

'I'd say it already is.' said Brock sarcastically.

xxx

The 'elderly manager' observed the Trainers in his hotel. The two kids cooking dinner, the other boy training his pokemon. Two of them are far more relaxed than the one he sees in his grounds.

Then his eyes fell on their pokemon that were allowed to roam around.

Brock, a fellow Gym Leader has an Onix, Geodude(the rock pokemon are relaxing outside), Vulpix, Tropius and a Wartortle(the latter three inside the hotel). He didn't know why Brock is traveling than taking care of his gym, he'll ask later. The girl has a Pikachu, Meganium, Sylveon and Espeon. And the Meganium is very small than what it should!

He'll make an appearance at dinner. The kids took the trouble of cooking for him too after all.


	6. Return Home

Return Home

Dinnertime...

'Everyone! Dinnertime!' Ash called out, banging a soup ladle on a frying pan.

Cue chaos of a stampeding pokemon bar the rock types.

'Stampede!' Brock burst out laughing as in the dining room, the pokemon came in for chow.

'Ohoho, you got eager little ones there, I like that.' the elderly manager chuckled. 'Dinner also looks good.' he said in marvel as Paul came in.

Paul knew someone else is doing the cooking, so he didn't bother making his own. Less time wasted for him.

'Let's eat!'

'By the way kids, why are you in an out-of-the-way hotel than staying in those tourist traps down there?' the manager asked them.

'There's only a month left before the League, we didn't really want to waste time anymore.' said Ash. 'Espeon led us here because the Gym is somewhere near here and I'm wondering about that...why is the Gym far away from the city?'

'Well, Cinnabar Island ain't what it used to be, young'ins.' the manager sighed. 'It became a Tourist Trap and at some point, the Gym fell into obscurity. The Gym still exists and gives required badges, but it hardly sees visitors anymore. They just come and go, eager to do whatever the tourist traps has to offer. The days of working to get stronger and better is long gone.' he said distastefully.

'...you're Blaine, aren't you?' Brock deadpanned as Ash and Paul stared at Brock for this. 'If I wasn't present in League meetings in the past, I'd say you're great at disguising yourself.'

'Hoho, you attend meetings indeed.' Blaine removed his disguise. 'And you're sharper than I thought, Brock.'

'Well, looking after nine siblings gives me that kinda skill, especially if one of my sisters sleepwalks at night.' Brock chuckled.

'Nine?!' Blaine and Ash yelped.

'Yep, nine. I'm the eldest so that makes us ten in total.' said Brock to their wide-eyed freakout.

'Talk about busy!' Blaine exclaimed as Brock blushed. Well, after him they keep coming every year until ten was enough. 'So what's a Gym Leader like you doing out here eh?' that's what Paul wanted to know too. He hadn't faced Brock at the time, he faced someone else for his badge.

'Well, dad returned home. He's the original Gym Leader before he upped and left.' said Brock. 'Before he goes and disappears again, I told him what to do and expect, and left in a jiffy.' he chuckled. 'That way he can't leave home anymore for a long while. I'm keeping tabs with my second brother Forrest.'

'I see...haven't seen old Flint myself.' said Blaine. 'And about this young lady you're with? You look to be good friends.'

'Well, we met on the fork routes leading to Cerulean City.' said Ash. 'He said he wanted to travel with me and we stuck together since. I wouldn't go this far without him since until he taught me, I couldn't take care of myself. All I knew was how to train pokemon but I uh...forgot how to learn how to look after myself.' she said sheepishly. 'I didn't know how to cook and do laundry, mom won't let me do either until I'm 15. She's kinda overprotective. I learned a great deal from Brock and given where he came from...I'd say he's a great teacher in Household 101.'

'Awww shucks Ash, you make me blush!' Brock laughed while somewhat embarrassed by the complements.

'So then, for someone going to the league, you sure are starting small...'

'Oh, the big ones are at home on my training hill outside town.' said Ash. 'I'm focusing my remaining time on the small ones, with one upperclassman Pikachu watching over them. He's the most experienced out of everyone I got.'

'And about that tiny Meganium?' Ash's Meganium was about twice the size of a Chikorita.

'...she's only a three month old baby.' said Ash. Two jaws dropped.

'Three?! A baby yet it became a Meganium?!' That was something Paul wanted to know about as well.

'I taught Meganium a lot of moves as a Chikorita...and we systematically chose weak pokemon for her to battle to take it easy on her while learning.' said Ash. 'But for some weird reason, she evolved quick in just 20 fights with weak opponents. We thought that babies grow faster but even Professor Oak will scrap that idea because its ridiculous. I told him about the progress and he really wanted to study her as soon as I get home on as to WHY because it's unheard of. And as a baby, she's not going to the League just yet. Too young, nuh-uh. Maybe when she's a year old or two and a normal-sized Meganium...' she said, glancing at her small Meganium eating her dinner.

'Babies evolving too quick is indeed something to investigate.' Blaine agreed. 'And wise choice on your part, otherwise I'm confiscating her until a level-headed Trainer will be willing to adopt her had you been a bit nutty.'

'Nutty is the last thing I'd describe Ash...she's a serious trainer but she babies them a lot.' Brock snorted. 'She also motivates them by doing the same thing she makes them do. Physical Training that is. As a result she's somewhat muscular for her age.' Blaine noted Ash's unlikely figure indeed. She looked like a dancer or cheerleader who's done a lot of teammate-lifting training.

'I noticed...but don't overdo it young lady. Ladies should be beautiful and dainty not bulky.' Blaine gently chided. 'Or your natural beauty will be lost if you have too much muscle. Leave the muscular stockpiling to us boys.'

'I know.' Ash nodded.

'She insisted I do it too...but since I'm a guy, she's nastier on me!' Brock sounded mock-whining. 'Buuuut!' he stripped ala Johnny Bravo style. 'A day at the beach, I'll have lots of female admirers!' he exclaimed, showing his lean, but sculpted body, and his arms and torso is a sight to behold and he started to pose around before putting his shirt and jacket back on. Blaine was mighty impressed as normally, teens Brock's age shouldn't have such a physique...Paul on the other hand, STARED at Brock...then at ASH. She was able to make him like THAT?

He is seriously questioning various possibilities on what he may gain if he traveled with her, but as of now, she is a rival for the league, so he's doing some serious thinking. The girl clearly has her benefits, but she's a rival...what to do, what to do...

'Well, he said he wanted a girlfriend and rule of nature says girls don't like weak boys so I subjected him too.' Ash quipped while drinking her soup. 'From watching TV, girls like them macho but I wonder why...I like boys as long as they're nice and friendly. I aim for personality.'

'You'll understand when you're a bit older Ash. Right now you're only 11.' Brock told her.

'And of this young serious lad with you?' Blaine finally looked at Paul. 'You could loosen up or that frown is permanently stuck on your face!' he commented on Paul's expression.

'Hn.'

'He's Paul from Veilstone City in Sinnoh.' said Ash. 'He's so serious and quiet...but he's a really good Trainer too since he gave me a hard time on our first meeting. I rarely meet him since we spend more time in the woods than cities...this is my second time with him. We'd be challenging you for a Volcanic Badge tomorrow.'

The Kanto natives knew little of the other boy who to them, was mysterious.

xxx

Next day, at the gym...

'Alright, one person at a time.' Blaine instructed. 'I'll battle Paul first. You kids wait out here.' he told Ash and Brock and Blaine and Paul left.

'...what's with the secrecy?' Ash asked her friend.

'There's no secret.' said Brock. 'You see, the Cinnabar Gym is unusual...it's hard to explain. I can't put it in words. You'll know when you're inside and you'll understand why only two people allowed and their pokemon.'

'...it has something to do with being in a volcano right...?'

'That's one half of the reason...'

In twenty minutes, Paul was out, sweating buckets but victorious since he's smirking.

'Your match will be after lunch Ash.' said Blaine, just as sweltering. 'Staying there too long is bad for health.'

'...why'd you put your gym in a volcano in the first place?' Ash said wryly.

'It's cool and gives the air of intense, hot battle no?' Blaine laughed boisterously.

Ash wondered if he's OK in the head.

And after lunch...

Ash faced Blaine's two pokemon, a Ninetales that's a tad big due to age, and a Magmar that's also bigger than it should.

Ash used Espeon on Ninetales, coming victorious with Psychic powers, and used Pikachu on Magmar, with Pikachu's Extreme Speed and Iron Tail combo working when Agility couldn't due to Magmar's experience. She too, won in five minutes.

Paul and Brock are shocked that the battle was so fast.

'How...how did you win so fast?!' Paul demanded, wide-eyed at Ash who came out in a short time. The girl is a really formidable opponent despite being a softie.

'Well, the pokemon in my team have really convenient moves. Being versatile pays off a big payroll.' said Ash. 'If one won't work, use another and another until you score. My battles are short because I taught my team a lot of moves and studied various tactics in which to use them before I left home. And I studied what battle style suits me best and what pokemon will help me reach that. Its how I win my matches quick.' she explained.

'Ah...'

'Even Blaine has his style...didn't you notice?' Ash asked him to Blaine's amusement.

'...'

'Well, I'm going home tomorrow.' said Ash. 'Why not come with us to Pallet Town? You'll learn a lot from Professor Oak in what I'm talking about.'

After obtaining their Bounty Money wherein again, Ash has it big, they stayed in the hotel for one more day before leaving the hidden 'Gym Hotel'.

Ash wisely kept quiet from Paul how much she REALLY gets from her Gym Battles as Brock instructed, because the Bounty is an International Big Secret only she was allowed to know because Brock felt he could trust her, she's not breaking that trust anytime soon. The amount depends on skill, and how long you take.

She got 70000 from beating Blaine.

Brock privately explained because Blaine is the second strongest Gym Leader with Sabrina being Third. Yet with her ways, she beat him in minutes.

'So who's the strongest then?' she asked him.

'It'd have to be Giovanni.' said Brock. 'But two months ago when I checked on the League Website, Giovanni quit being a Gym Leader for business reasons so who knows who's his replacement right now. But still, league rules stand. Seven Badges and a full team of six.'

'Ah...so I need three more because Meganium is too young...'

'Yep.' said Brock. 'Sooo we part ways upon getting there since I need to check on my family?'

xxx

Pallet Town, two days away from Cinnabar...

'Home again after eleven months.' Ash stretched herself. She was all alone.

Paul wanted to tackle Viridian and win right away, while Brock would go home.

So Ash went to the Training Ground first to see her pokemon hard at work.

'Everyone, I'm back!' Ash called out as cue stampede from her bigger pokemon.

'Piiiiikaaaa!' Pikachu yelped in fright from the stampede as he ducked for cover, while Ash simply let her pokemon glomp her. They missed each other after all. 'Oh, yes, I have to introduce you to the youngsters.' she beamed as she let out Meganium, Espeon and Sylveon. 'Be nice to the youngsters! Oh yes, and Meganium is a Healer so if you have anything wrong, just ask her!'

'Ganium!' Meganium chirped, excitable and eager thing she is. After staying with her pokemon, she paid Professor Oak a visit.

'Professor?' Ash called out in the lab.

'Oh! Welcome back Ash!' Professor Oak greeted. 'Three weeks left before the Indigo League!'

'I know. I spent too much time training just to be double-sure, y'know?' said Ash sheepishly.

'I see...you aim for quality, not quantity after all.' Professor Oak nodded. That, and she chose pokemon she'd like to train that suits her style and preference if she had time to catch them. 'Oh yes, I had a friend of mine evolve Eevee for you since he has business in Snowpoint.' said Professor Oak as he took out a pokeball and out came Glaceon who was happy to see Ash.

'Thanks so much!' Ash beamed happily. 'Now I can focus on Glaceon!'

'Gle-Gle!' Glaceon chimed, happy that she'll get attention after a long wait..

'You have rare Eevee Evolutions now...you said you have an Espeon and Sylveon...but how on earth did you get a Sylveon when no Sylveon Trainers had no idea what they just did?' Professor Oak asked her, perplexed.

'Well, I taught my old Eevee some Fairy Moves and had her fight using purely Fairy Moves instead of the normal ones I taught the Vees.' said Ash. 'It was an experiment on my part hoping she'd evolve into a Sylveon...and she did! Maybe it was by using a Fairy move before evolution.'

'So that's your case...' Professor Oak mused thoughtfully. 'And where's Meganium?'

'She's off healing sore muscles in the hill.' Ash chuckled. 'She's an eager helper. You'll meet her when she's done. I told her to come here.' said Ash. 'But what of her case?'

'That's what I'll study hard to find out.' said Professor Oak. 'And hide her as there's no telling how many Poachers will be after a small Meganium.' he grimaced. 'Oh yes, it's late, but here's a birthday present for me.' he said as he took out a pokeball and released a Riolu.

'Olu!' Riolu greeted.

'I told Riolu all about you Ash.' said Professor Oak. 'He's your belated birthday present.' he said with a smile.

'Thank you professor!' Ash chimed happily, tackling the older man into a glomp hug.

'Whoa there!' Professor Oak chuckled at the happy, excitable girl who had mapped out her own future, and having planned in advance. He looks up the League in Trainer Rankings for this year's newbie Trainers. Ash was shockingly on top while his own grandson was at 6th place with videos to cement the claim.

xxx

'So Glaceon, Riolu, wanna meet your friends in the Training Hill?' Ash asked her new companions.

'Gle!'

'Rio-o-lu!'

'Let's go!'


End file.
